


Freeuse: Goblin x Reader

by Enigma_IM



Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Chained up, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Freeuse, Goblin - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: A very indulgent story about the reader getting pounded by two goblins. Major Dubcon, it works out in the end but be warned.
Relationships: Reader/2 goblins, Reader/Elf, Reader/Goblin
Kudos: 54





	Freeuse: Goblin x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am on a workday. It's a fantasy I had for a while, like those ones where you aren't hella comfortable telling people. Didn't take me long to write, planned on deleting it cause it was just erotica and generally I have more plot than that. But, fuck it, enjoy this pure smut. Once again, its very dub-con and has some minor cuckolding.

Staring around the dank dark room has lost its appeal after an hour. My wrist tied behind my back lost its charm around half that time. My shoulders were beginning to cramp at the weird angle. Shifting around hasn’t seem to help. This wasn’t a great time. I have no idea where I am and no idea how I got here. No one has shown up and I’m beginning to believe no one will. 

The room is barely lit by torches attached to the wall, too high up for me to reach. there is a single door that I cannot find out if it's locked on the account of the chains attached to my ankles. I can barely get up with the tied hands, but I can barely walk around anyway. The floor is where I stay, the floor is where ill be. 

After several hours and perhaps a nap or two the door creaks open. A short creature wonders in, if I had to guess probably around 3 ft tall. It wore minimal coverings, a loincloth and some shoulder armor. It was quick to close the door and make its way towards me. 

“Hello,” I call out. It makes no attempt to talk back. as it gets closer, I scrape back towards the wall. It stops and eyes me. as I get a better look, I recognize it to be a goblin. Gender be rather confusing at the moment. It looks me up and down before reaching down and palming its loincloth. Alright so male then. I sneer at him and tuck my legs in close. he just chuckles then walks over to the sidewalls and grabs the chains looped to it. He pulls it making the slack given recede. My leg jerks out from my side forcing me to twist to not have my knees broken. He repeats the action to the other wall, so my legs are pulled either direction. I get the idea immediately and begin trying to force my legs closed. 

“H-Hey, what’s the big idea ya goblin twit,” I snap in fear. He makes his way towards me and pulls a small dagger from his waistband. Probably in his hands, it could be a sword. he places a hand on my knee and slices a cut at my crotch. Cutting through the trousers and underwear. He grabs hold of one edge and rips it wider making me cry out. ‘Oh god, oh god, oh god’ I scream in my head. I jerk my legs around, but the chains are pulled too tight. 

He presses a finger in to the tear and gently rubs along my slit. Stroking the hairs, making me shudder. A cold finger goes between my lips and glides toward my hole. I’m embarrassed to know I’m a little damp. Just slightly aroused at his actions. He lets out a gruff laugh as he spread what little slick I’ve acquired towards my clit. my breath catches as he pets the slightly exposed nub. Switching fingers he presses his thumb on it and moves in slow circles. 

I feel my legs relax and see his grin grow as I get into his ministrations. Sadly enjoying myself at the forced pleasure. After a little of meandering, he feels down at my entrance to see how wet I’ve gotten. I figure he is going to continue but he pulls back and rubs the small amount of slick he collected onto his cock. Getting a good look now that he has tossed away the small fabric, I have to say I’m neither impressed or disappointed. It can get the job done but with no advantages. 

He scoots closer, resting one hand on my thigh as the other lines up his cock. He does a few rubs up and down me before pressing the tip in. he looks up at me with an eager smile then slowly presses in. my body immediately tries to press the unwanted intrusion out, but I can’t help but feel excited at the prospect. Once he is fully seated, he begins pounding away. Using my thigh as leverage he thrusts into me. not finding the angle suitable he wraps his arms around my leg and prods again. 

His cock once again isn’t impressive but the idea of him using me has gotten me bothered. He is an easy fit and is massage my walls in a teasing way. I figured if he would touch my clit, I would be on my way to actually enjoying this. 

After a few minutes and some please groans from him, the door creaks open again. We both look over and see another goblin wearing the same garb as the first. Once the second catches sight of the first he is quick to yell. I don’t understand what he is snarling out but the first one finds it humorous. Once the second pause the first begins talking. As he does, he slowly thrusts in and out of me with a happy grin on his face. with a few gestures with his hand, the second one walks over. he removes his cloth and watches as the first picks up speed. He begins stroking his hardening shaft, watching with a snarl. 

The second growls something out before walking towards me. resting one hand on my unaccompanied thigh he reaches down and wiggles his fingers in the tear and searches. He fingers graze over my clit, and I let in a sharp gasp. The second one finally cracks a grin as he grazes the nub again. Massaging it as the first grinds into me. they both find a pattern that leaves me panting. I subconsciously begin pressing my hips into the first’s. trying to find my peak along with the goblin. 

To my surprise I reach it before him, letting out a whimper as my walls clench around him. he groans at the pressure and pistons faster, trying to savor my orgasm while he reaches his. His thrusts faulter then he stills. Crunching up his face and strangling my thigh in his hold. after a second, he relaxes and let’s go. Pulling out and stepping back. the second one is quick to replace him. not missing a second as he thrust into me. I don’t catch a glimpse at his cock, but he feels larger than the first. Not really winning any prizes but definitely making me feel something more than the first one. 

He flicks my clit and gives quick shallow thrust inward. I catch myself panting again, feeling my peak reach again to my surprise. As I’m falling into the moment, I hear the first one growl out something to the second one. The second one snaps at him, messing up his pattern. The first one walks over and grabs at the second making him shout. After a bit more growling the second one pulls out and trades places with the first. 

“wait didn’t you just have your turn,” I mumble out knowing they prob don’t understand me. he just looks up at me and smiles as he shoves in. the second one walks up behind him and grabs at his hips. “whoa wait, what are you doing,” I asked shocked. The second one bends the first one over, so his face is between my clothed breast. He pulls up the shirt before he nuzzles in and licks at my tits, enjoying the new entertainment. The second pulls the first’s hip in close and lets out a groan. The first’s face scrunches up as he stills himself. After a second of no one moving the second begins slowly thrusting into the first

“Oh my god, is he inside you,” I exclaim. Did they just agree to this? the first must really love me to let the second one top him like this. the first grumbles a bit as he rolls my nipple in his free hand. Then starts up a similar pace to the second. Everyone doing slow shallow thrust, enjoying their time. I groan along with them, enjoying the sight and the cock in me. I guess this could be worse. 

I begin feeling the familiar heat in me as i watch the two goblins enjoy themselves. The sight downright sinful. I wiggle my hips towards the first one and pant as I try to feel him brush my clit. he catches on and moves his hand from my tit to my crotch. He gives quick circles and watches me as I come undone for him. I cry out before grinding my teeth, clenching on him for a second time. He rests his head on my boob with a face of pure bliss before it scrunches up as he finds his finish. He cries out and pressed his head into my sternum, finding his release a bit more than expected. As he cums so does the one behind him. feeling him clench around him. he wraps his arms around the first’s waist and grinds into him. milking it for all he can before pulling out. He walks over to his discarded cloth and wipes his cock clean. 

The first stays where he is, completely drained after having cum twice in under an hour. He rubs his head to my chest letting out a soft sigh. Then he sits up and pulls out of me. he does the same as the first, cleaning off his cock before putting the cloth on. They speak a few words then leave the room. 

I thump my head back against the wall and let out a sigh. The door then opens to reveal Kran my husband. 

“Enjoyed yourself my love,” he calls with a knowing smirk. I chuckle at him as he walks towards me. 

“Wasn’t prepared for the second one, or what the second one did,” I laugh. Kran crouches down in front of my spread legs. he prods his fingers into the globs of cum drizzling out. 

“Seems you weren’t the only one having a good time then,” he joked. he gets down onto his knees and positions himself between my legs, “I feel it’s my turn to have some fun.” He leaned down giving a pressing kiss. 

“Thanks love.” 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
